ketherna_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ketherna Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to The Ketherna Chronicles Wiki The world of Ketherna and her Chronicles is the ongoing worldbuilding project created by would-be writer and nobody blogger KC Dugan (alias St. Puffy). KC Dugan has been developing the idea for the fantasy series for close to a decade and while she's pretty certain it will become a novel eventually, she is currently unsure of what it's first or even main form of media iteration will be! Will it be the campaign setting for a crowdfunded tabletop RPG? Or a web comic that updates monthly? A full on graphic novel series? A Netflix streaming anime? An open-world action RPG video game? An annoyingly popular YA novel trilogy? A gritty feudal fantasy live-action show on a premium cable network? A custom Tarot deck? An app?? KC Dugan herself isn't totally sure, but she does know that the themes presented are darkly interesting and the lore extremely detailed. About Ketherna and her World Ketherna begins her chronicles as a young girl of twelve living in a cottage in the woods with her mother, Audreth, the local village's healer. When the dwellers of the sleepy hamlet go to Ketherna's mother for her herb sachets, prayer cards, and consecrated crystals, they do not call her by her true name, Arthana, for they do not know that that is her name. The name they were given by her, is "Audreth Archer" and it is by that they call their beloved woodswitch and "Klaudie Archer" her shy, pretty daughter. Both are blonde and serenely blithe, they dress in simple dresses hand-dyed a becoming if greyish violet, a wonder in these parts of the Empire. The reason the Archers use these aliases, but the latest in a long line of them from their years of travel, is that they are not just "Arthana" and "Ketherna". The winsome wisewoman beauty's full name and title is Princess Arthana Paladina Valcroix of House Raisx-Aldtburg-Wytha. Her daughter is Crown Princess Ketherna Cruxia d'Arcy of House Butler, heir to the Everlandic crown and the imperial throne of all the Estherlands. They are in hiding because the Raisx-Aldtburg-Wytha dynasty, fondly called the House of White by their subjects, that ruled the Estherian continent was found guilty of practicing witchcraft. Wicked and twisted magic utterly forbidden under the jurisdictions of the Holy Patriarchy of Grimmoria, the Catharic Order of Estheria, and even the barely tolerated ancient Mysiddian Circle of Magi. The Confederated Empire of Grimmoria on grounds of divine duty and with temple, church, and lodge impunity, crossed the Solaric Sea and invaded the imperial capital of Althair with none of the imperial House of White's noble or even royal Estherian subjects allowed to mount a resistance against the occupation by their jealous neighbors from the West, across the Sunset Sea. Princess Arthana's father High-King Jasper White, Imperator of the Althair Union, died in battle against the very man she had loved and lost as her family fled the capital, her estranged husband and father to her daughter, Byrion d'Arcy Butler, the Black Duke, Crown Prince of Everland. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse